new_testapolisfandomcom-20200214-history
History
Everything written on this wiki is protected by copyright. Anyone profiting from this work without the authors permission will suffer legal consequences. "History is the version of past events that people have decided to agree upon." ' This is a summary of important years, and what happened during those years.' 2020 NASA´s mars rover discovers something on the surface of mars while doing a regular sampling run to analyze the soil of mars. While operating a small drilling arm created for more solid objects the drill arm stopped working, after a diagnostics check it was confirmed that the arm itself had been fried with an electrical surge, this baffled the rovers creators a lot because that would be impossible, they could no longer drill and a new rover had been under creation after a few years and after the new improved modification to the power resistant arm they sent up another one to mars., It arrived after some time and started doing it´s regular operations. of course curiosity was only the middle name for this operation so they went back to where the other rover had failed and drilled at the same spot. the cameras picked up something that left the researchers and NASA completely out fo words, a stone in the ground shimmering with energy, clear visible energy, they first thought they had recovered a an alien artifact and quickly a crew was sent to retrieve this item. 2035 They successfully managed to get to mars and collect this item and came back to earth with it, it seemed to no longer surge with energy but that did not stop scientists to study this stone. After a few months of testing they had not discovered much about it, it was basically a stone, a bit softer than a regular stone as it did not contain the same density seeing as the mass on mars was not as much as on earth. They decided to replicate what the rover did and drill in it, and upon contact with the drill the stone started to surge with electricity once again. Scientists had not determined that it was the friction that caused it to become super conductive and they quickly found different solutions rather than a drill to create friction on the stone to cause it to continuously produce energy. upon trying to log the data it was off the charts on how much energy it produced, more energy than a nuclear power plant creates in half a year. Scientists all over the world flocked to this items and gave different options on how to "tame" it, and it was not until they figured out by exposing the stone to current it became overcharged and produced more energy than from friction, they decided to use a teslacoil to shot energy into the stone that they had now found a way to create infinite power and by so creating a new breakthrough in history. This jumped forward our production rates many years as production costs went down, also more of the item was brought in, the scientists branded the item "Roverium" 2041 The demand for Roverium has spiked through the roof and there where mass transportations going back and forth to mars to harvest this material and the worlds demand was growing each day, the hype of free energy caused both riots in countries that had not yet acquired Roverium generators since they still had to pay electric bills, it did not take long till people thought they could make money on hijacking shipments and a lot of Roverium where lost to road raids, break ins and robberies, Due to this high demand The Public Eye was funded to over watch the shipments and ensure they got from point A to B without issues. The public eye was a specialized group of Soldiers, Scientists and security professionals, Everything to ensure the Roverium arrived. 2048 The Public Eye got re named to The Public Eye Corp as they now had control over the Roverium Distribution all over the world, all countries now had free energy, and they focused on science and improving warfare seeing as we where getting ready increase someone figured out how to use Roverium as a weapon but no solution was ever found. 2052 Lost Roverium shipments was starting to pop up on the black market and was being sold from everything in small dozes of powder, a fist sized stone to rings, The Public Eye did not bother with this because the Roverium being sold was in such small amounts and since the power in the world was already free not alot of profit could me made out of this, atlest so they though 2053 Rovenizer was starting to pop up on the black market and was making a name quickly on the street. it was basically Roverium in powder-form mixed with a few other chemicals, the recipe today is still unknown but some out there know it, It´s a highly addictive drug that you sniff in, what it does is it gives you a large amount of energy, makes your mind extremely focused and the body able to withstand a lot more before reaching an exhausting stage, The side effects started to show as a large amount of people where getting shipped to hospitals all over the world, the body started to degrade as muscle tissue was severed, heart overworked and the death toll started to increase by thousands within a few weeks. 2060 Rovenizer became illegal all over the world, seeing as it had found it´s way into the sport world and was untraceable before events, However a cure had been found for it that slowed down it´s hostile effect on the body, and after a 3 year long treatment the first patient in history was recorded to have been cured from these aggressive side-effects. However the Rovenizer still hit the market and patients still dropped in to the hospitals all over the world, but the cure could now save them from certain death and with that people started to use the drug for competitions, exams and all sorts of things so the Public Eye ordered halt in the Production for the vaccine for it. This now created aggression towards them seeing as some people really needed it to keep going on with their lives. But the law stated "Any use of the substance Rovenizer is prohibited, Upon found carrying this substance you will be fined or possibly sent to jail" The drug exist still to this date and some of the vaccine as well it´s mainly controlled by the Public Eye now a days but there are people out there who managed to raid old labs for it. 2084 The first prototype of a flying car took of in Testapolis City, this had mainly been the testing ground for both Roverium reactors and also the flying cars. The car itself is self powered by a small Roverium core, upon shocked it creates enough energy for the car to take off and actually fly fairly controllable . 2090 The first flying car is sold and they are now becoming the latest in technology, one of many products Roverium has helped to create. Category:History